


Warmth (Dolor Peace Bonus Chapter)

by OmissionSoul



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmissionSoul/pseuds/OmissionSoul
Summary: This is a bonus chapter for my Dolor Peace fic.





	Warmth (Dolor Peace Bonus Chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to put to many tags for this, because I kind of want this chapter to be for people who have read the main storyline and finished it all. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoy this lil extra chapter I wrote. (Although you can probably guess what's going to happen in it, by the rating already.) 
> 
> Also if you happen across this, and haven't read the main fic, welp... you can read it, but you'll probably be confused about what's going on with some things LOL. But if you're curious as to what the main story is that this came from here's a link down below.
> 
>  [Dolor Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268914/chapters/27883935)

In dense woods of the late of night, Kenny and Craig are huddled close together as they make their way through it. Both damp after their fall in to the cold lake. A chilled breeze goes by them and Craig clings onto Kenny even more as his body shivers from the wet coldness that surrounds him. With each intake of breath, his lungs burned as if a thousand little invisible needles were inside them, and no matter how hard he tries to stop his shivering, he can't. So he puts his attention on Kenny and staying as close as he can to his exposed skin under the open jacket he still wore in order to keep warm. For some reason or another Kenny wasn't cold, in fact, he felt the opposite of it, he actually felt very warm. Similar to that of when he was consumed by his aura before.

Kenny keeps his hold around Craig tight as they continue onward, making sure that he doesn't trip or fall over anything. The two had been on the move now for a good 30 to 40 minutes, as Craig was guiding them on where to go. He knew where they were headed and hoped that they would arrive there soon, because his legs grew tired with each step he took. However, about a minute later, they come across an old worn out house, and make their way to its front door. It opens with a creak, and they glance around its pitch black interior. But despite how dark it was, Craig was pretty sure that nothing had changed in it since last time.

"T-The k-kitchen," Craig says through chattering teeth.

Kenny shuts the door behind them, then walks with Craig towards it. He doesn't ask why they need to go there, he just wraps his arms back around Craig as they try to maneuver their way through the darkness. The old wooden floorboards creak underneath each step they take through the abandon structure, and give way to small echos off its chipped walls. At some point, Craig takes out an arm from under the jacket on Kenny, in order to search around for the door archway that lead in to the dining room, which connected to the kitchen. Something sharp pricks his finger and he lets out a small 'Ow' as he shakes his hand, before going back to searching the worn away walls.

"It's so d-dark," he mumbles.

"Wait, let me try something," Kenny says.

Craig stops confused by that, and waits for a few seconds. When nothing happens he's about to ask Kenny if everything is alright, but a very faint light starts to appear around his whole body then. Surprise crosses Craig's features as Kenny gets warmer the more the faint light solidifies around him.

"H-How are..."

"I think it's the leftover remnants of the amplifier in my system. I've been trying to control it and have it come out in small amounts after we got out of the lake, so I could keep you warm." Kenny explains.

How it was possible that Kenny still had his aura, while Craig himself didn't have his, his wasn't sure of. But then he recalls how Kenny's aura consumed his and in doing so, he figures that meant it got rid of, or neutralized the amplifiers serum in him somehow. Whatever the case was, he was just glad to have some type of light source now, even more so, a warm one. His hold on Kenny tightens, and they continue through the now dimly lit area until they reach the kitchen.

Once there, Craig let's go of Kenny and goes for one of the old cabinet doors. As he reaches up for it, he almost topples over to his side while opening it. Kenny reaches out a hand to his waist to steady him, and the touch spreads immediate warmth there. Craig puts a hand on the counter in front of him, to keep himself upright and tries to reach a shaky hand up to something on the cabinet shelf. Instead, Kenny's hand brushes past his and he grabs what's on the shelf. When he takes it out, a long thick marital unfolds as he hands it to Craig.

"A blanket?" Kenny asks.

"I-it was left behind h-here, because it couldn't fit in to any of the b-bags after we restocked. It was too th-thick." Craig says and then reaches up for something else on the shelf, "There's also a—"

He's cut off when Kenny moves closer to him and grabs the other object on the shelf. A bulky flashlight. Warmth spreads across Craig's back as Kenny hands the flashlight over and wraps his arms around his waist. When Craig turns on the flashlight it illuminates almost the whole area.

"Th-this was also left behind because it was to big for the bags," Craig says, although more to himself rather than Kenny.

A sudden warmth touches his neck and cheek as Kenny rest his chin there with a quiet hum. Craig's face warms, but he wasn't sure if that was because of Kenny or the fever that he was pretty sure he had by this point.

At the thought of that, he becomes aware of just how lightheaded he actually was. He holds the blanket closer to himself with one arm and turns to face Kenny.

"The r-room," he mumbles, "I need to..."

Craig doesn't finish as he falls forward into Kenny. Kenny holds him up and places a hand on his forehead then his cheek.

"You're burning up. You need to lie down."

Kenny takes the flashlight from Craig and wraps his other arm around him. He then turns and guides Craig out of the kitchen and dining rooms, making sure that he stays up right. They walk down a long hall and each step down it, felt as if Craig's breathing got more larboard.

They reach a room and Kenny opens the door to it, revealing the room in which he was placed in to before. They make their way over to the bed and Kenny places the flashlight facing upwards onto the small nightstand beside it. He then sits Craig down on the bed and takes the blanket from him and lays it onto the bed behind him. Craig shivers at the lack of warmth and goes to lie down on the blanket, but Kenny stops him.

"It might be better to sleep on it without wet clothing, otherwise the blanket will get wet too," he tells him.

Craig pauses for a second before he offers a slow nod. He knew that Kenny was right about it, so he takes off his hat and places it onto the nightstand. He then goes to remove his tank, but has some difficulty with it, as the cold damp fabric clung to his skin and his hands trembled so much, it made it hard to grasp onto it right.

Kenny steps in then, and helps take it off for him. Cold air hits Craig's exposed back and chest as it's lifted up, but he doesn't object to it and moves up his arms so that Kenny can get it off over his head. Once Kenny removes it, he places it down next to him and then moves onto Craig's boots and socks next. When he glances back up, Craig is struggling with the button on his pants. He moves Craig's hands away and undoes it for him, then starts unzipping them.

Amidst the lightheaded haze, Craig can faintly tell that Kenny is unzipping his pants. He moves a hand down and places it on top of Kenny's to stop him. Which Kenny does, then examines him for a few seconds as if in thought.

"It's okay... you don't need to feel embarrassed about me seeing," he tells him.

While a part of Craig was indeed feeling that way about Kenny seeing him, there were other reasons for why as well. Reasons that he couldn't quite comprehend at the moment because of his half delirious fever state. So instead of going on about it to him, he obliges and moves his hand away from Kenny's, to allow him to continue. Kenny nods somewhat, as if he understands something unsaid, and finishes unzipping his pants. Next, Kenny moves his hands up to Craig's sides and slides his thumbs under the waistline of them. Warmth comes off of Kenny's hands as they wrap around Craig's waist and glide down his hips, along with his pants and underwear.

When they get pulled down to where he sat, Kenny glances at him. Craig was aware that he needed to move to allow Kenny to continue, so he thinks about pushing up onto the palms of his hands, so that he lifts off the bed for a few seconds, but instead decides to lie backwards and lift his hips up a bit. Thinking it would be easier this way, and use less energy.

For a second, Kenny just looks at Craig before his hands move around so that his fingers now hooked around Craig's pants. Craig's eyes follow them as his pants and underwear are pulled down over his hips, fully revealing himself to Kenny in his entirety. For a few seconds, he can sense Kenny's gaze drift down his body before it lingers there. He shivers as cold air touches the sensitive area, which causes Kenny to continue and finish removing his pants completely.

As Kenny gathers Craig's tank, pants and hat in his arms, Craig turns and moves to the center of the blanket and wraps it around himself. Kenny places the clothes onto the old dresser in the room, before he heads back over to the bed and sits next to Craig's shaking figure.

He keeps a close eye on Craig for quit some time to monitor him. But when his shakes don't subside, Kenny gets up and takes off his boots and jacket, then the remainder of his clothing. He then goes over top of Craig and moves the blanket out of the way, which cause Craig's eyes to open halfway at him.

"K-Kenny...?" Craig asks.

"I'm going to keep you warm," Kenny replies and moves the blanket back over top of them.

The instant Kenny's body touches Craig, warmth spreads like wildfire across it and seeps into him. He grips hard at Kenny with the need to feel more of it. There's a fleeting thought about Kenny's nude body on his now, but he pays it no mind. The only thing he cared about in that moment, is the warmth that came off of Kenny's entire body, and how much he wanted it.

As he wraps his arms around Kenny, Kenny leans into him and presses their bodies as close together as possible, so the heat that come off of him seeps even more into Craig. They stay that way for a good long while and Craig falls asleep after some time, the warmth and fatigue carrying him away. Kenny doesn't sleep though, he stays awake and keeps close watch on Craig's body temperature. Making sure it's stable and gets better.

Some hours pass by and the rays of daylight appear through the the room's old worn blinds. Craig stirs and comes to, his head tilted in the direction of the now off flashlight on the nightstand. He faces upwards when he finds that something heavy is on top of him. For a moment, he's confused as to why Kenny is the source of it, but the slow recall of what had happened that night starts to play out. As he awakens more with the memories, his face flushes a bit as specific details from last night start to come back to him. The main one being, how they were both naked under the blanket.

Soon enough he's hyperaware of everything. Kenny's bare skin pressed on his, his breath in the crook of his neck, his chest moving against his, his legs that rested on either side of his hips and— _oh god_ , what was between them. It was pressing right up against his own—Craig's breath hitches as he takes in a sharp breath and tries to calm himself. The movement must have been too sudden, because Kenny stirs and looks at him.

"You're awake," he says and moves away as he places a hand onto Craig's forehead. "You feel much better now. It seems like your fever finally broke."

"Uh—y-yeah, guess so..." Craig replies.

"How do you feel? Are you okay to move?"

"I think so..."

Kenny then shifts on top of him and that spot between them get brushed up on, which causes him to shiver in response.

"Are you cold still?" Kenny asks and stops.

"No it's not that, I just—uh... nevermind."

Kenny then leans back down and moves again, causing another shiver from Craig.

"S-Stop!" Craig exclaims. "Don't... don't move around like that."

"Like what?" Kenny asks with a somewhat curious look.

"You're... when you..." Craig's face burns as the words get caught in his throat.

"Does it make you uncomfortable when I move?"

"Something like that..." Craig replies, as the shade on his face deepens.

Kenny sits up on Craig and cool air brushes against Craig's stomach and chest as the blanket falls down around Kenny. Craig's eyes can't help but widen at the sight now before them, because try as he might, he couldn't take his eyes off of all the skin that was Kenny's nude body sitting on top of him. He wanted to look away, something told him he should, but his hungry eyes wouldn't let him do so. They were wandering all over every inch of Kenny's body that looked even more appealing to him because of the light that came in from behind him through the blinds, and created a shadowed silhouette look.

There is something about Kenny's eyes right now, that sends a shiver down Craig's spin and makes his stomach feel odd. His eyes wander down Kenny's body again, until they land on where their bodies touched. Kenny's member was resting on his stomach, it's then does it hit Craig, that his own member was now resting between Kenny, and he is suddenly aware of the erection that was now forming there and how it was pushed up pretty hard against Kenny. Craig's body becomes hot at the embarrassment of it, and he averts his gaze elsewhere, he figured that was probably the reason why Kenny was looking at him.

"You don't need to be embarrassed," Kenny says, as if he read his thoughts on the situation. "It's a natural response to have when friction is being created there."

Craig remains silent though and tries to calm the loud beating in his ears, while Kenny observes him.

"...Do you want me to take care of it for you?" Kenny asks.

"H-Huh?!" Craig exclaims, his attention now back on him.

"I'm asking if you want me to take care of it for you."

"Y-You don't have to..."

"It's okay, I don't mind," Kenny tells him with a slight move against him, which causes a small gasp to escape from Craig's lips. Kenny leans forward then and brings his lips to one of Craig's ears. "So what do you want me to do?"

The tone of Kenny's voice is so low and quiet in Craig's ear, it causes him to twitch against Kenny in response.

"Do you even know what you're saying sounds like?" Craig asks back unsteady.

"I'm aware." Kenny replies without so much as missing a beat. He starts to move his hips down onto Craig then in a slow back and forth motions, causing Craig to let out another soft gasp. "And I'm also aware of the physical desires you have towards me. I can see them in the way you look at me, or whenever I touch you, but you are too shy or worried to act on them. So I want you to know something..." he sits back up on Craig. "I'm okay with you doing those kinds of things to me. You can't hurt me Craig. So don't be afraid, and don't worry."

"...Kenny," Craig says as he takes in those words.

In the next second, Kenny moves back and starts to rub both of their lengths against one another, causing Craig to moan quietly.

"How do you want me to take care of it?" Kenny asks, "We could continue like this, or I could touch you, or..."

"O-Or?" Craig manages out.

"I could let my mouth play with it, or let my body instead." Kenny tells him.

Craig twitches again at those implications.

"Do... whatever one you're okay with. I don't want to pressure you." Craig says.

Truth be told though, he wanted Kenny to do all of that stuff to him, and for him to do it back in turn.

"...Alright," Kenny says and readjusts himself on top of Craig.

When the new position is revealed to Craig, the flush on his skin spreads. Kenny now hovered over his erect member with his hole nudged up against the tip.

"Then I want you inside of me."

Before Craig can respond to those bold words, Kenny pushes down onto him and his breath catches in his throat at the sudden pressure around him. As Kenny lowers himself down onto Craig, each inch deeper, was another inch that he had to try very hard in order not to come on the spot.

Craig tosses his head back and stifles a loud moan that threatened to escape him. Kenny was hot around him. So. Very.  _Hot._  And—oh god was he tight. When Kenny finishes with insertion of the rest of Craig's length inside of him, Craig let's out a small whimper still trying not to come at the immense, hot, tight, pressure that surrounded him.

"Does it hurt?" Craig breathes out.

As much as he liked the way Kenny felt, he didn't want it to cause pain for him.

"I told you, you can't hurt me," Kenny replies.

Kenny's hips grind down a bit into Craig's then, and Craig almost instinctively grabs at Kenny's hips, pushing them down harder against his. It continues like this for a while, till eventually the grinding gets faster. The increase in speed causes the old bed springs to squeak underneath them, and Craig's eyes close as he gives himself over to the pleasure of being inside Kenny.

"Craig..." Kenny calls.

Craig opens his eyes, and Kenny's arms were now raised above his head, his hips rolling back far enough to show Craig the full display of his erect member, as it slides in and out of him. The sight drives Craig wild, and the light from behind Kenny only added to the almost heavy heated expression on his face.

"Craig," he repeats in that low voice.

In the next swift second, Craig pulls Kenny down towards himself and rolls him over onto his back and pins him there. There's a brief moment where they exchange looks to one another, before Craig starts to thrust almost primal-like into him.

Craig's breaths are heavy, and his thrusts fast and hard. He didn't know just how much he wanted this until it happened. Kenny's arms wrap around Craig's neck, and Craig leans down, touching their foreheads together. His eyes close as he nears the edge, and in the next second, he lets out a half moan, holding the rest in with a sharp breath. After a few seconds, he stops his thrusts and pulls back from Kenny.

"Sorry, I... released it inside," he pants.

"It's alright."

Craig then pulls out of Kenny and moves to lie down next to him.

"Are you okay? It didn't hurt too much did it?" Craig asks.

"I'm okay," Kenny tells him and moves some of Craig's hair to the side.

"Alright..."

Craig's gaze drifts down as he gets lost in thought for a moment, and his eyes trail down Kenny's body. They stop once they land on the semi-erect appendage between his legs, and Craig is then aware that he had been so caught up in his own personal release of pleasure, that he forgot about Kenny's needs as well.

"You're still..." Craig trails off and reaches a hand down to Kenny's member, but Kenny gently pushes it away.

"It's alright, it will go away with a bit of time."

"I... want you to feel good too, not just me." Craig tells him and places his hand back on it.

He then moves his hand along Kenny's length in slow motions, and this time Kenny doesn't push him away. Craig had wanted him to experience the intense pleasure he felt, he wanted to share that with him. So he sits up and slides down to Kenny's hips, his hand placed around the base of his member as he lowers his head until his lips just brush against the tip of it.

He wasn't quite sure on how to do this, because most of this was new to him. But he did know that the tip was the most sensitive part, and that meant it should feel good for him. At least that was what he figured, if masturbation taught him anything. So he sticks out his tongue and starts to move it around in small circles on the tip. He glances up at Kenny, who's watching him, before he glances back down at the member in his hand, and pulls down the foreskin around it further, as he slides Kenny into his mouth.

The whole head slides into his mouth, and he starts to suck and prod at it with his tongue. He then slides his tongue underneath the bottom of the head and lowers his mouth around Kenny further. Craig tries to fit as much as he can of Kenny into his mouth, which proves to be a bit difficult, because of how thick he is. Considering the fact that Kenny was already pretty thick while flaccid, he was even all the more so now that he was getting more erected in his mouth. But he gets in as much of it as he can and starts to bob his head up and down.

When he glances back up at Kenny, who is still watching him, he wonders what he's thinking of as he watches his head bob up and down around him. Or how his lips must look wrapped around him like this, or how his tongue and the inside of his mouth felt. And as if on cue, Kenny reaches a hand forward and places it on Craig's head.

"It feels good."

Kenny plays with strands of his hair between his fingers, and Craig closes his eyes. He was glad it felt good for Kenny, that his mouth felt nice for him, and he wonders if it feels as good for him as it did when he was inside of him. At the thought of it, he lets out a muffled moan around Kenny's member, and suddenly wants to let Kenny experience it. Experience that exact feeling. He slides Kenny out of his mouth with a small pop.

"Do you want to... put it in?" Craig asks sheepishly.

There's a brief pause as Kenny examines him.

"Do you want me to?"

"I want you to feel good. And it felt really good when I was in you so..."

"I don't want you to feel like you need to make me feel good. Or force yourself to do something for my sake." Kenny says as he sits up onto his forearms.

Craig shakes his head.

"I'm not forcing myself to, and I don't feel uncomfortable about it. I want to do it. I... want you inside of me as well." the last few words make Craig flush, he wasn't used to this type of talk.

"Are you sure?" Kenny asks, and places a hand on his cheek.

"Yes."

Kenny sits all the way up and brings his lips to Craig's forehead, gently kissing it.

"If that is what you want."

He pulls away then and tells Craig to lie down on his back, which Craig does and Kenny places himself over him. Kenny then moves a knee between Craig's legs and starts to nudge them apart.

"Spread your legs," Kenny instructs in a quiet tone into his ear.

The instruction sends an electric shiver up Craig's spine and he obliges. Kenny's legs slide between his thighs, and his own legs spread even further apart from one another as Kenny places his hips between them. As Kenny settles into place, his erect member pushes up a bit against Craig's ever growing one again. And it's not until Kenny is placed between his legs like this and looking down at him, does he come to know, just how bad he wants Kenny inside of him.

The way in which Kenny leaned over him with a hand resting on either side and such intent eyes, almost like they glowed. And the way his thighs spread around Kenny's hips and how they touched between their two bodies, all made Craig's heart race and breathing shallow. A faint twitch from below makes itself know, as the thought of what's to come sets in.

He had thought Kenny was so attractive and hot to him before, but there was something different about this, he wasn't sure what exactly it was, but it was hot to him. Maybe it was the thought that Kenny could do anything he so pleased to him like this and have his way with his body, he wasn't sure, but whatever the case was, it for some reason turned him unbelievably on. He didn't know why, it just did. When Kenny's eyes wander up and down his body, he can't help but shiver because of it. It was like, he was thinking of where to start first.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Kenny asks again.

"Yes," Craig nearly pants out. "I want you to feel what I felt from you and... I want you to take my..." his gaze averts, and he changes the rest of that sentence. "I want you to be my first." he looks back at him then, "Because you're the only one, who I've ever wanted to... touch me."

"What if I hurt you?"

"You won't. I know that you won't. Because I trust you."

Craig then moves a hand up and places it onto Kenny's cheek, and gives a small. Kenny places a hand over top of his and closes his eyes as he leans into it more. He stays like that for a couple seconds before he turns his head and brings Craig's palm to his lips, kissing it before he opens his eyes again.

"Alright... but if it does get to be too much, tell me and I'll stop." he says, and places Craig's hand back down. "Because I don't want to hurt you."

Craig nods and Kenny leans down and places a kiss on his forehead, then his nose, cheek, the corner of his mouth and eventually his lips. He trails his tongue along Craig's bottom lip and bites lightly at it. Craig's mouth opens at that, and Kenny slips inside it. He explores the inside of Craig's mouth and Craig runs his tongue along Kenny's. Kenny then runs his tongue along his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and inside his cheeks. He then presses down onto Craig's body and begins to move against him. The friction against Craig, causes him to let out a small moan into Kenny's mouth, and Kenny pulls back so that their lips barely touch.

"I want you to know, before we continue that... I want to explore all of you. Every inch. Are you okay with that?" Kenny asks in a hushed tone.

"Y-Yeah," Craig pants out.

Truthfully, he didn't care where Kenny explored him, because he knew it would feel good no matter what he did, so with that, Kenny joins their lips together again. However, Kenny breaks the kiss again and moves down to Craig's jaw and kisses along it till he reaches Craig's earlobe. He kisses it, then sucks at it before playing with it between his teeth, which causes Craig to have to stifle a loud moan. Kenny's mouth is nice on his ear and even more so when it finds its way down to his neck, and begins to suck and bite there. Craig's heart races so fast and hard now, that he was positive that Kenny could feel his pulse on his tongue.

Kenny's hands move down to either side of Craig's torso as his mouth makes its way from Craig's neck, to his shoulder, then all along his collarbone and down to his chest. His mouth finds one of Craig's nipples and he starts to lightly bite at it, while one of his hands played with the other one. Craig usually wouldn't even think about whether or not his nipples were ever sensitive, but in this current moment they were very sensitive to him. Along with every other part of him as well, all becoming hypersensitive.

Kenny plays with it a bit more on his tongue, before he continues his journey further down Craig's body. As he gets to Craig's stomach, Craig can't help but shudder at the sensation, both from it being a bit ticklish and from the anticipation as well. Kenny's nails graze along Craig's sides, and when his lips run along Craig's lower abdomen and trail along his thin hair line leading to his pelvis, Craig can't help but jerk his hips upwards at the need of more. The tip of his member brushes along Kenny's throat and jaw and he can't help but let out a small whimper at the thought that Kenny's mouth was so close to him there.

As Kenny gets closer to that area on him, he stops abruptly and sits up onto his knees. Craig gives a confused look for a moment and is about to ask him if something is wrong, when suddenly his legs get thrown way above his head. Kenny lifts both of them up high from his knees, and pushes down on them to keep them spread wide and opened.

Craig's face can't help but burn at the now very revealing position he was in, because he knew that Kenny could now see everything. The areas that were usually so well hidden between his legs, the areas that no one else ever sees, the areas that were most private for him, were now on full display for Kenny to see. He could sense Kenny's eyes examine him there, then as they moved up to his face. Nothing is said, and Craig worries about something being wrong, but then, for a faint second, he swears a small smirk almost tugs on Kenny's lips.

"I like this view."

The moment those words hit Craig's ears, his whole body burns, and everything tenses and curls. He wants to say something, but the words won't come out, having gotten stuck in his throat. And Craig swears that small hint of a smirk returns to Kenny's face, as he leans his head down between his legs.

"The bullet wound on you're right thigh is gone," Kenny says and gives a gentle kiss to the spot it was in before. "I guess it healed along with your scars from my aura."

Craig had been so caught up in everything that was going on between them, that he hadn't even noticed they were all gone until Kenny pointed that out to him. Kenny then places his lips back onto Craig's inner thigh and runs them along it a few times before opening his mouth and lightly biting it. The bite causes a nerve in Craig's leg to twitch and he shudders at it. Craig's eyes close as he takes in the sensation, and Kenny continues to kiss, suck, and bite along his inner thigh, as he moves closer to Craig's almost fully erect member again.

Craig waits in anticipation for Kenny's lips to be placed there, wanting to know what they will feel like wrapped around him. However, instead of Kenny's mouth going there, it moves further down to another point that rests right between his legs. Craig's eyes shoot open when Kenny's warm breath brush up against him there.

"W-Wait!" Craig exclaims and Kenny looks up at him. "You don't need to put your mouth there, it's..."

For a couple seconds, Kenny doesn't move, but after those seconds pass, he goes back closer to the spot again.

"I told you that I wanted to explore every inch of you right?" Kenny repeats. "Every. Single. Inch."

The last word brushes up against Craig and before he can say anything more, a sudden warm, wet feeling dances at his entrance. The strange new sensation there, causes him to twitch and clench, as Kenny's tongue prods at him and swirls around in small circles. He keeps that up for a while and Craig is torn between wanting to tell Kenny to stop and that he didn't need to be putting his mouth in such a place, and wanting him to keep going because it also felt really good. His mind is made up rather quickly though, when the tip of Kenny's tongue pushes its way into him. At thought of Kenny's tongue entering him, he ends up instinctively clenching. Kenny's tongue plays with him there for a bit more before he pulls away and glances up at him.

"You seem pretty sensitive here," he tells him and moves a hand down along Craig's thigh, "I can feel you throb and clench on my tongue."

Craig avoids his gaze and turns his head to the side. He didn't know what to say to Kenny's very descriptive words, so instead all that he does is flush even more at them. Craig's eyes shut when something pushes its way into him. He glances back over, only to find that Kenny's hand was now where his mouth hand been. And one of Kenny's fingers was making its way steadily inside of him. It moves around in him, pressing against the walls of his interior.

"If only my tongue could reach this far," Kenny says, causing Craig to clench again.

Kenny moves his finger in and out of him, as if massaging the tight ring of muscle. Whatever the case was, Craig didn't want him to stop. Kenny keeps up that pace for a little bit before he inches in another finger. After a few moments of his fingers moving in and out, they start to play at his entrance some more, stretching and massaging it. Some cold air enters Craig, as his hole stretches around them. Then something warm covers it, as Kenny leans back down and starts to play with his tongue there again.

All of these different sensations mixed together, makes Craig let out a very low and very long moan from the back of his throat. Even though things there had started off as very strange and unknown to him, he had now started to really like it. Up to the point where he didn't want Kenny to stop. But Kenny's mouth moves away and he runs his tongue up along the underside of Craig, until he reaches Craig's testicles, where he sucks on them and plays with them in his mouth.

Craig moans as a wave of pleasure runs up his spine, and Kenny's tongue runs up along his now fully erect member again. When Craig glances between his legs, Kenny is watching him as his tongue flicks at the tip of his hard member. Craig twitches and avoids his gaze, trying to surpass a shudder. Some part of him felt as though, if he didn't break eye contact, with that intense, hot, stare of his, it would be enough to make him want to come again too soon.

Kenny's fingers press up harder against him as they move at different angles. Some of the spots he hits don't make him feel anything, while others made him want to shiver and clench around them as a soft gasp would escape him. Then they find and hit a certain spot, that causes quite an audible moan to come out of him. Just as soon as the sound comes out, he clamps his mouth shut. Kenny stops for a moment, before he moves his fingers up against the spot again, causing Craig to surpass another moan, forming at the back of his throat as he shivers again.

"Does it hurt here?" Kenny asks.

"N-No, it's not that." Craig replies shaking his head.

"Does it feel good then?"

Craig looks off and very slowly nods in response. At that, Kenny moves his fingers up against the spot. The intense pleasure that spreads throughout Craig's body at it, cause him to shudder and shake. He tries his best to keep the embarrassing sounds that his mouth wants to make in, but it proves to be difficult as Kenny grabs his hard member with his free hand and slides the tip of it into his mouth.

Craig just about loses it there when Kenny starts to swirl his tongue around the head and suck on it. Running the tip of his tongue along the small slit, sent Craig's mind into a whirl of dizzy haze, and blind pleasure. Kenny takes in more of Craig, and the growing warmth around Craig makes him tilt his head back and want to grab at something. He briefly thinks about grabbing Kenny's hair, but doesn't want to hurt him, so instead grabs at the blanket around him.

He's not sure how exactly, but Kenny somehow manages to get his entire member in his mouth, where the head now hit the back of Kenny's throat. It takes all Craig has, not to grind into his mouth and want more of his warm, moist, mouth to run along him. Wondering how the hell Kenny was able to not start grinding or thrusting in his mouth when he was doing this to him. It was almost near impossible for Craig not to do it himself. And the added on pleasure from Kenny's fingers inside him only made it all the more difficult not to.

As Kenny moves his head up and down him, his tongue runs all along his shaft. Soon a rhythm forms with Kenny's mouth and fingers. Craig was nearing edge again, but he tries with everything he has not to go over. That proves futile though, when Kenny takes him all the way in and moans around him. The vibrations around him much too good, so much so, that he curls his toes, grips harder at the blanket and shudders as a moan escapes him and he releases inside of Kenny's mouth with a twitch.

As he softens again, Kenny pulls back and takes him out of his mouth. Cool air brushes around his wet appendage, and Kenny places a hand under his mouth and spits out Craig's release. It pools into a small circle on the palm of his hand, and he glances up at Craig as the last string of the thick white liquid connecting from his mouth to his hand breaks.

"Do you want me to keep going? Or do you want me to stop?" he asks.

When it dawns on Craig that he was most likely asking that because this was his second time coming, and that Kenny was probably asking to make sure if he was okay or not, he nods.

"Keep going..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I told you that I want to make you feel good."

Despite his second release, he still wanted Kenny to keep going, because he wanted him to feel what he felt. To feel all that pleasure and goodness, to feel it all build up inside of him at a blinding point, right before it all comes undone in a sudden rush inside of him. At the thought of that, Craig shifts around a bit, now curious to know how Kenny's release in him would feel.

"Alright." Kenny replies.

He then removes his fingers from Craig and brings them to his palm. He runs three of his fingers along it and covers them in the white substance, he then moves them away and slips them into Craig one by one. The third one feels a bit uncomfortable at first, but gradually blends in with the feeling of the other two.

"What are you doing?" Craig asks, shaking a bit as the fingers begin pressing up against that spot again.

"Trying to make things a bit easy," Kenny replies as he moves his other hand down to his own member and starts to cover it with the substance as well. "I may not be able to feel pain, but you can. So I'm trying something that hopefully will help." he pauses before adding, "I hope that this will help so I can slid in much easier."

When Craig understands what he means by that and what he's doing, another deep flush appears on his face. Kenny keeps his fingers moving for quite some more time before he takes them out and repositions himself in front of Craig. Kenny then brings his hips closer to him, and the waiting and anticipation of what's about to come, makes Craig want to whimper out.

It felt like it was taking forever for Kenny to touch him with cool air now hitting him there again. But eventually it comes. The tip of Kenny's erect member presses up against him. The small feeling of that, was enough to send his heart racing again. As Kenny's tip pokes and pods at him lightly, he braces himself for entry, but instead Kenny's member now begins to rub up and down against him. Kenny's length was now moving against his hole back and forth. And in a small fit of ever growing frustration, he throws his head back and glares at Kenny.

"Would you stop teasing me already!? And shove your hot, throbbing, cock inside of me, and fuck me!?" Craig exclaims frustrated.

An almost surprised expression crosses Kenny's features at Craig's outburst, and Craig burns as the words he just said start to set in.

"It's just that all this teasing is torture for me, and I just want to feel you inside of me already..." Craig mumbles.

A faint small smile crosses Kenny's face, and he readjusts himself so that his tip now rests at Craig's entrance again.

"If this ends up hurting to much, let me know and I'll stop okay?" Kenny says and Craig nods.

Then there's a pressure, as the slow process of Kenny pushes into him. At first it's not so bad, but as the ring of muscle around his hole go over the head of Kenny's cock, it becomes much more intense. His eyes start to tear up and water as Kenny inches his way into him. He shuts his eyes then as his whole body tenses and curls from his insides tearing open around Kenny. He had known it would be painful, but he had no idea that it would be this bad. When something wipes at his cheek he opens his eyes again.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kenny asks, wiping another fallen tear away.

"N-No, keep going," Craig manages to get out.

"Are you sure? It feels really tight."

"Yes," Craig replies in a shallow breath.

Even though it was painful, Craig had still wanted this. He wanted it bad enough that he didn't care how much it hurt. As Kenny continues in deeper, Craig grips hard at the blanket around them and throws his head back, gasping for air because it was getting harder for him to breathe.

"Craig, try and relax a bit, you're clenching really hard." Kenny says softly and stops again, "Just breathe."

And Craig does. He takes in slow deep breaths until his breathing becomes a bit more steady. He then looks at Kenny through his teary vision and reaches up his shaky arms towards him.

"Kenny..." he whimpers out.

Kenny then carefully leans over, as to make sure not to move in any further as he wraps his arms gently around Craig and kisses one of his eyelids then his forehead. Craig on the other hand, wraps his arms very tight around Kenny, as if holding onto him for dear life.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stop?" Kenny asks again. And he feels Craig nod into the crook of his neck. "Alright."

Kenny waits a couple more seconds, making sure that Craig relaxes a bit and catches his breath again before he continues. As soon as he starts back up, Craig digs his nails hard into Kenny's back. Hard enough that it draws some blood around them.

"Breathe Craig, breathe," Kenny whispers.

It takes a long time, but Kenny comes to a stop when his base meets Craig's entrance.

"I'm all the way in now," Kenny tells him and kisses the side of his head. "Let me know when you're ready.

The two stay in a tight embrace for quite some time. Neither one of them moving, just holding onto one another. Eventually Craig's tight hold on Kenny loosens a bit and Kenny is able to spread soft kisses across Craig's face. Kenny plays with the spots that he knows feels good to Craig, trying to take away some of the pain. He kisses at the teary corner of one of his eyes, then down his cheek as his eyelashes gently brush against it, then he kisses and bites along Craig's earlobe and neck, which causes Craig to let out a soft quiet moan in response to them.

Some of the pain had started to die down in Craig as he began adjusting around Kenny more. However, he was still throbbing pretty hard around him, and every so often Kenny would twitch inside him, which made him twitch in turn around him. There was also how hot Kenny was in him. At first he wasn't sure if whether it was just the pain or not, but now that it had settled a bit, he could tell just how hot his cock was inside him. He could also tell just how deep and wide Kenny was now too, and despite the pain, Craig was definitely getting turned on at the thought that Kenny was now buried deep inside of him. A couple more minutes of soft comfort kisses go by and Craig speaks up.

"Okay... I'm ready, I think."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Kenny kisses Craig's forehead once more before he carefully grinds his hips into Craig. Not pulling out, just grinding into him. Kenny's cock had now started to press up against the walls in him, and soon Craig's body was moving in rhythmic unison with Kenny's as he now pulls out and pushes back in. As Craig gets more use to each careful thrust in, Kenny pulls back a bit more with each one, then fill him all over.

The pain was becoming less as little bits of pleasure from Kenny pressing against that spot in him took over. Kenny moves an arm away and glides his hand to various parts of Craig, first his chest, then down to the side of his stomach, and then to his leg. Craig shivers a bit as Kenny's nails drag down his leg to his ass cheek and grab at it.

"Does it still hurt?" Kenny asks kissing along Craig's neck.

"It feels a bit better now," Craig breathes out.

"I'm glad then."

Kenny keeps up the same pace for a while longer until Craig speaks up again.

"I think I'm okay for you to go faster now."

"Don't push yourself too hard for me. I don't want you to hurt anymore." Kenny tells him as he pulls away.

Craig smiles and raises a hand up to Kenny's face, running a thumb across it.

"I'm okay, really. So stop worrying. If it does hurt way too much, I'll tell you. Promise."

Kenny stays still though and Craig moves his hand up along the side of Kenny's face and into his golden hair, running the tips of his fingers through his locks. Kenny closes his eyes for a moment before they open again.

"Let me know if you want me to slow down at any point," he tells him and Craig moves his hand away.

Just as Craig as about to say something, he's cut off by Kenny thrusting quickly into him." _Ah!_ " is the only sound that comes out from his mouth instead, and just as soon as it leaves his lips, he covers them with his free hand, to prevent anymore from escaping. However, Kenny grabs Craig's wrist and moves it out of the way.

"Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear what hot, pleasurable sounds escape from it, while I'm inside of you."

The words make Craig's face burn and he bites down on his lower lip, he didn't want such embarrassing sounds to come out of him. Kenny grabs both of Craig's wrists and pins them above his head as he leans back down and kisses him. Kenny's tongue plays at his lips and his teeth bite at them. As Kenny does another quick thrust into him, his mouth opens at it, causing a faint moan to escape him. Kenny then slides into his mouth and their fingers interlock with one another.

As Kenny's sped up thrusts continue into Craig, Craig can't help but moan into Kenny's mouth, no longer being able to stop them. He was also vaguely aware of his grip tightening in Kenny's hands as something spreads to his lower regions again. With another quick thrust, Kenny pulls away and breaks their kiss just as Craig moans rather loudly. Craig's face flushes, and Kenny smiles at him.

"I like that sound you made," Kenny says and Craig shuts his mouth again. "I want to hear them some more," he murmurs licking along his lips again, "Please? It's just us two way out here Craig. Nobody will hear, no matter how loud you get." The words cause Craig to clench around Kenny. Even though Kenny was right about that, he still couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed at them. "Craig," Kenny pants against his lips, "please let me hear them. I want to know how good I'm making you feel."

The tone of Kenny's voice then, sends Craig's head in a whirl. Something about the way he said it sounded so good and hot to his ears, that he finally knew what Kenny had meant then. So in response, he opens his mouth again and lets out another soft moan as Kenny thrusts into him. When Kenny hears it, he hums before moving away to and readjust Craig into the position he was in before, with his legs up high above his head.

"I want to try a few different positions with you, if you're okay with it?" Kenny asks.

"Positions?" Craig repeats a bit absentmindedly. When Kenny nods it takes Craig a second to process what he means, "O-Oh, uh—yeah, I'm okay with it... I'm sure that anything you do will feel good though," he murmurs.

"I hope so," Kenny says before he starts thrusting into Craig again.

While there was some pleasure from the position Craig was in before, he could definitely feel it even more like this. In the position he was now in, Kenny hit right into that spot dead on. And he can't help but let out loud moans because of it. Kenny keeps him in that position for a while before shifting him around so that one of Craig's legs was now hoisted over his shoulder and the other was now under him, between his legs. When Kenny starts thrusting him in this new position, Craig's head is thrown back, and he lets out a loud moan.

" _Fuck!_ " he shouts and Kenny looks at him, causing him to avert his gaze. "It uh, felt good..."

With that Kenny continues once again, each thrust in cause his whole body to shake in both rhythm and pleasure. All Craig wants in that moment, is for Kenny to hit that spot over and over, because it drove him mad.

"H-Harder," he moans out. "Hit it harder."

And so Kenny complies, increasing his thrusts harder, and creating more hot warm friction in those quick movements. Craig rolls his head and shuts his eyes from it all.

"Mmm, fuck." he gets out.

A few more thrusts go by till something wraps around him. He opens his eyes to Kenny's hand now pumping his ever growing member again. Craig's head was in the clouds from Kenny's fingers that touched him in various ways, and that sweet spot inside. Any restraint, or embarrassment he may have left for moaning out loud, was now gone as he gives himself over to the pleasure.

They stay in that position for quite a while and the only sounds that fill the room are hot, heavy, moans, pants, and slaps mixed in with the squeaking springs of the old bed they were on. Kenny changes their positions some time later, back to where Craig is lying flat on his back again, and he leans down on top of him and grips at his hips.

"You feel good around me Craig," Kenny pants softly in his ear, causing him to clench, "really good." suddenly, Kenny rolls over and Craig now found himself to be the one on top. "I want to know what it feels like to be under you in this position."

Craig knew what he meant, and sits up. His body weight presses down harder onto Kenny, and Kenny's cock pushes deeper inside him because of it. When he sits up all the way, he rests the palms of his hands on Kenny's chest, he then moves them both down to his stomach, then back up to his chest again. Liking the way Kenny's skin felt on them, or really how Kenny's skin felt on any part of his own.

Kenny's hands were still on his hips, and they give a light squeeze. Which is enough to excite him into grinding his hips down onto Kenny. While doing so, he keeps eye contact with him, and something about it sets his insides aflame. Looking at one another like this, was almost as if Kenny could see right into his very soul, as if all of him was vulnerable and on complete display before him. But it didn't make him uncomfortable, because it was Kenny. And Kenny was the only one who he'd ever want to see all of him like this, both outside and in.

Craig's lips part as he keeps up the light grind pace, until Kenny's hands slide down to either side of his ass cheeks, and grips at them, digging his nails into them as he does so, making sure to try and spread him as wide as he could. The feeling of Kenny's nails, sends a strange tingling sensation to Craig's lower back and up his legs.

"Move your hips more like this," Kenny says and pushes up into him, causing him to gasp. Craig follows Kenny's movements and presses down harder with each thrust Kenny did up into him. "Just like that."

The tone of Kenny's voice, causes Craig to go faster, and he loses himself in the feeling somewhere, and starts to ride Kenny wild. He throws his head back, mouth wide open and moaning, back arched up straight so that he could feel that spot being hit just right, and his eyes rolling back in his head from the pleasure of it all. While like this, Kenny's eyes wander up and down him, they get drawn back to Craig's face though when Craig leans down to kiss him.

"Kenny," Craig pants out between kisses, "Ken— _ah!_ " he moans with a sharp thrust into him.

Kenny was still gripping at Craig's ass, with his nails digging into it, and Craig loved it. However, Kenny brings his hands up to Craig's sides and holds them as he once again rolls over with Craig, so that he was now on top again. This time though, when Craig is on his back, he wraps his legs around Kenny's body, and Kenny brings up a hand to his head and cradles it as Craig's nails dig back into him. As their bodies rub up against one another, Craig's now fully erect cock, rubbed right up against Kenny's stomach.

"F-Faster," Craig moans into Kenny's mouth. And Kenny speeds up, "Mmm, faster," he repeats and Kenny increases speed once more, "F-Fast— _ah!_ " Kenny slams hard and fast into Craig and keeps up the pace when Craig wraps his arms around him and starts to moan very loudly. The moans don't last though, as they turn into screams and cries of pleasure. "Kenny—oh god! Kenny! Fuck!  _Fuck_ _—_ don't stop! Kenny!"

Craig's eyes starts to tear again from the now intense pleasure that was surging through his body, and soon enough the only thing he found himself able to even think of saying was Kenny's name over and over again on repeat. It was almost as if his mind had somehow erased any other existing words from his brain and only left Kenny's name there. The one person who he cared about the most, the one thing in this world that meant everything to him, the one who he loved. Kenny.

"Craig," Kenny pants out amidst all the haze, "I'm going to release soon."

The last words make Craig shiver and clench, as he's pretty sure Kenny moaned them out to him.

"I-Inside," Craig pants, "I want you to cum inside."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Craig replies and looks up at him, "I want to feel you fill me up."

And Craig isn't quite sure if he's seeing correctly or not. But he could swear that a very faint blush appears on Kenny's face at that. Then again, maybe it was just because of how heated and heavy the two of them were, he wasn't sure. Kenny leans forward and plants a kiss on Craig's forehead again before he reaches a hand down and grabs Craig's erection. He then starts to pump Craig in unison with his thrusts. There's a few more good thrusts before Kenny does one final deep, hard, thrust into Craig and holds it there.

He then runs his thumb over the tip of Craig's pre-cum cock and Craig's eyes squeeze shut and his toes curl as his breath hitches and holds, releasing into Kenny's hand with a hot blinding white flash. He twitches a bit as Kenny's hand moves away from him.

"So this is what it feels like when you orgasm," Kenny says and brings the hand up to his face, "It feels good. The way you twitch and throb. And how much you clench and unclench around me so much when this comes rushing out of you." he brings the hand closer to his lips, "I like it a lot," he licks his hand. "And I like the way you taste."

The words cause Craig's relaxing body to tense again and he ends up clenching around Kenny and realizing that he was still hard in him.

"You didn't come yet?" Craig asks.

Kenny moves his now cleaned off hand away.

"I was going to but... I wanted to know what it felt like to have you orgasm around me first." Kenny replies and places his hand down next to Craig and pushes harder into him, "And now that I have..." he trails off and a soft moan escapes from his lips, as his eyes close halfway.

Something twitches deep inside of Craig, followed be something warm spreading in him. He shivers as Kenny fills him up. Kenny then goes to pull out of him, but Craig stops him.

"W-Wait!" Craig says and Kenny looks at him. "Not yet, don't take it out just yet. Stay in for just a bit longer. I like being like this with you. It feels like we've melted into one being." Craig blushes at the thought that he probably sounded really dumb saying it, but it was what he truly felt right now.

"I understand." Kenny says with a smile and moves some of Craig's bangs over to the side of his face

Kenny then lies down on top of him and they wrap their arms around one another's hot, sweaty, bodies. They lie that way in silence for a while, and Craig can feel Kenny soften in him as time passes. He then starts to relive what they just did in his mind, and starts to think about other stuff as well. Suddenly, a wave of memories floods through his mind, and he starts to remember all of the things they've been through together. The good and bad. Then he starts to remember the memories in which he was alone and all by himself, and Kenny was nowhere to be found, or he had stayed away from him. At the thought of that, Craig's arms wrap more tightly around Kenny and he buries his face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you," Craig murmurs into him.

Kenny's arms return the tight hold back.

"I love you too."

**…**

Some time goes by and Craig comes to, after falling asleep from their... 'activities'. He wakes to Kenny lying next to him now, with his head resting on his shoulder and his arm lying across his chest. He smiles to himself at the sight and plays with a few of his golden locks between his fingers. Kenny wakes up at that.

"Morning," Craig smiles.

"Afternoon," Kenny corrects.

"Right," Craig chuckles.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, I think."

"You sure? You're not sore anywhere are you?"

"Not... really." Craig replies with a flush and averts his eyes.

In truth he was a bit sore, but he didn't want Kenny to worry about it. Although he suspected the other probably was already thinking that, with how rough the two of them got.

"Okay then," Kenny says and sits up, then turns and moves the blanket away. "I'm going to check and see if the clothes are dry yet." His back now faced Craig, and glowed soft in the light from the blinds. It was so clear, and there were no marks on it, even though there should be. Craig can't help but stare at it. Which is why he's caught off guard somewhat when Kenny looks back at him, and Craig instinctively covers his bare body. "You're still going to cover up? After I've seen and explored every inch of you?" Kenny asks with a faint smile, before facing forward again.

"I-I was just c-cold," Craig stammers out, and he thinks he hears a small laugh from Kenny as he stands up.

When Kenny walks over to the old dresser, that the clothes were on, Craig can't help but stare at Kenny's nude body. Just like with his back, there were no marks anywhere else on him as well, unlike with Craig, which he guessed he had at least a couple of marks on him somewhere, although he didn't need to worry about anyone seeing them with where they were.

"It's almost all dry, but still a bit damp," Kenny says, examining a pair of jeans.

He turns to face Craig with them and Craig glances away. Despite everything they did to one another some hours ago, Craig still couldn't help but feel a bit shy about them being naked. It was still the first time and he figured it would take a few more times before he started getting more used to this. At the thought of more times to come in the future, his heart skips for a moment.

"Did you want to go ahead and put them on, even though they're still like this?" Kenny asks breaking his thoughts.

"Sure," Craig replies and moves to get out of the bed with the blanket wrapped around him.

He places a foot onto the cold wooden floor of the room, then the other. And as soon as he tries to stand, his legs wobble and he falls. Kenny manages to catch him before he lands on the ground and helps support him up right again.

"Why don't we wait a bit longer?" Kenny suggests, sitting Craig down on the bed, "Your legs seem to be pretty tired." He helps Craig lie down, before he opens the blanket back up and lies down next to him again. "Their probably not used to being open for such a long period of time."

Craig's face burns at those words and he pulls the blanket right up to the bottom half of his face to hide it, but Kenny moves it away.

"Don't be embarrassed about it. You just need some more rest is all," he tells him, but Craig just slowly covers his face with it again and Kenny smiles, "You're so cute."

Craig gives a look as if to say, he's not, before glancing away again. Kenny laughs softly and moves closer to wrap his arms around him. Craig moves the blanket away after a short time and leans into Kenny, now facing towards him with his arms curled up and he closes his eyes. Kenny smiles to himself and readjusts his arms, so that they now wrapped around his head and back, as he places a gentle kiss on his forehead, before he too closes his eyes. Neither one knew what their next step would be, but that was something for them to worry about later. For now though, they rest in a close embrace, just enjoying each other's presence and nothing else.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Also in case anyone missed it, here's a link to the Crenny discord server. Feel free to join it if you like the ship!
> 
>  
> 
> [Crenny Discord Link](https://discord.gg/P2hC3Ww)


End file.
